


Heroes are safe for work - a Breddy fanfiction

by Gytha_Bagshot



Category: TSV - Fandom, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gytha_Bagshot/pseuds/Gytha_Bagshot
Summary: Because life is not a novel. Life is not a tale. Life has no fantasy, no happy end, no deus ex machina. Life is not full of surprises.Life is true. It's heavy, loud and... and muddy. It's freaking real and concrete... palpable. It doesn't work the way novels work. You cannot escape it.Life is not a novel.Love is not a novel.I mean, statistically speaking, one-sided love happens so much more in real life.Heroes don't get rejected.Heroes don't cry their eyes out because of a stupid love story. And they are safe for work._________________________________________This OS does not contain lemon but I tend to use vulgar language soooooo be careful children.
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Heroes are safe for work - a Breddy fanfiction

**Some day, during autumn 2019, in some studio in Brisbane, Australia**

"Listen bro, stop worrying. You'll find your love of your life. And I'm not talking about an alien, even if... Just joking, just joking! Hey, let's be serious for one minute. You're smart, you're good-looking, you're a great violinist. I'm sure- no, I know there's someone out there waiting for you to show up in their life and make it all great and lovely and stuff. And you'll both live happily ever after. I really believe everybody has a kind of soulmate, or a perfect ''fitting'' person, 'know what I mean?"

"I'm not following you there mate, I don't... I don't think things are going to turn that way for me."

"But why? You keep saying that, but I honestly don't understand why you're so pessimistic. Maybe this person is in the city, or the very neighbourhood, maybe you already know them!"

"Bro, honestly, you're still single too, what are you talking about?"

"I'm single and so what? That's not a big deal. It's not like I was unhappy! My life is great and I kind of think the universe has still plenty of nice surprises to offer me. And if it doesn't want to give me new opportunities, then I'll look for them! I'll be the hero of my own tale."

"That's so cheesy, bro."

"I know, I know... But I'm pretty sure thinking this way is the only way to make good stuff happen, ya know? Don't dream your life dude, live your dreams."

"Did you just read this on some philosophical Instagram account?"

"Maybe... But that's not the point. Don't you think it could be real? Don't you feel like being the hero of your own story?"

"Yeah well... No, that's not the way I feel."

"But why?"

"You really wanna know why?"

____________________________________________

_Because it does not work this way. Because life is not a novel. Life is not a tale. Life has no fantasy, no happy end, no deus ex machina. Life is not full of surprises._

_Life is true. It's heavy, loud and... and muddy. It's freaking real and concrete... palpable. It doesn't work the way novels work. You cannot escape it._

_Life is not a novel._

_Love is not a novel._

_I mean, statistically speaking, one-sided love happens so much more in real life. Heroes don't get rejected._

_Heroes don't cry their eyes out because of a stupid love story._

_Heroes don't keep having wet dreams about a guy they've known for years. They control their mind, or they are possessed by Voldemort, which is not very sexy._

_Heroes don't fucking feel the urge to masturbate after sharing a long and very appropriate hug. Heroes don't masturbate at all actually. They're either sex gods or virgin nice dudes. Or both. But they do not have time for this "self-sex-care" thing._

_Heroes are safe for work. They do not picture their friends going out the bathroom wearing a hiding-just-what-needs-to-be-hidden-and-showing-everything-else-towel. Or maybe they do? If so, they either save it for later or forget it because they need to save the world. Their body does not react without their permission._

_Heroes don't like guys. Heroines do, however. And they live happily ever after, thank you Hermione Granger, Arwen, Elizabeth Bennett and... stupid Ana-fucking-stasia Steele. You're not helping me right now, girls._

_Heroes don't fall madly in love with their heterosexual best friend. Even secondary characters don't do that. Yeah, I'm thinking of you, Dumbledore! Gellert was very gay for you, and you know it. And I'm not going to send Brett to jail for the Greater Good! Even if he's guilty of being at least as sexy as Johnny Depp._

_Oh God, I should stop talking to myself and to imaginary book characters. I should also stop feeling this way about him. But it's so hard... Yeah, very hard, huh? You know what else could be hard? Do you remember last week when you saw him going out the shower and-...?_

_Stop it, stop it, stop it! It's weird, it's wrong and it's never gonna happen! Stop it Eddy, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it_

_Please._

_Please, make it stop._

________________________________________

**Later that day**

"Do you wanna know why?"

He raises his head from his bubble tea and glances at me over his glasses.

"Sorry, what?"

I can't help but sighing and smiling. He's really cute and it's killing me.

"Nah, nothing."

"Okay."

He takes a long sip and reaches his phone to start scrolling on some social media. God, please kill me right now.

I should really stop starring at his lips.

"You can tell me whenever you want to, you know that, right?", he says casually before getting up, kissing the top of my head, taking his violin and locking himself in the practice room.

________________________________________

_Life is not a novel, it's a pain in the ass. Why, why, why? Why does this keep happening to me? Am I not good enough? What did I do to the universe? Is there a demon on earth whose special job is to make me suffer?_

_Why? Why did he do that? Was my hair so... kissable? Or did he just want to comfort me after this stupid discussion we've had this morning?_

_For Ling Ling's sake, why?_

_Why. The. Fuck. Did. He. Do. That.???_

_Even Dumbledore cannot answer this. I'm sure Grindelwald did kiss the top of his head before going to work on their plan-to-take-the-control-of-the-universe-and-enslave-all-the-Muggles._

_Maybe the Deathly Hallows symbol is just a gay symbol? Everybody knows what the "Elder Wand" stands for. The cloak of invisibility is also pretty obvious: guess which community was invisible during centuries, and could use the cloak to hide from dangerous homophobic people? And the Resurrection Stone... Well. Maybe Brett could use after I kill myself on despair because HOLY SHIT THIS MAN DRIVES ME INSANE._

_I'm such a drama-queen, I should write fanfictions._

_Come on, Eddy, let's go practice. I actually have a magic wand; it's my bow and music will temporarily make me forget everything. Obliviate!_

_And if this doesn't work, well... Maybe I'll use my second magic wand, even if I've been using it a little too much these days. Brett leaving the bathroom with a towel around his hips..._

_My mind is so dirty, I really should write fanfictions._

__________________________________________

**Same day, on the evening**

"You know, I'd like to tell you why. But it... yeah, it's too hard, I cannot do this. Not right now."

Brett gives me a curious look and shrugs.

"It's alright mate. Like I told you, whenever you feel ready," he answers briefly before putting his violin back in its case.

I really don't know why I can't help but bring it up. Out of nowhere. It's obviously making him uncomfortable and it just reminds me of how much patient and caring and understanding this man is with me.

Maybe that's why. Maybe I'm just an attention whore when it comes to Brett. Mmh, that would make sense.

In the video we filmed today I couldn't help but kissing his cheek, for no really reason, as if it was just a comedy thing. Lol, they're gay haha that's so funny yeah well shut up. Brett didn't react, he only gave me a weird look and softly shook his head, as if he wanted to forget what just happened. Yeah well, I also wanted to forget what I just did.

"Why did you, like, kiss my cheek earlier?"

Uh-hu. Nope. Nope nope nope.

"Uh, I don't know, maybe because you kissed the top of my head before and I wanted revenge?" I answer with a stupid goofy tone to make it sound like I'm a very funny guy who likes to make good jokes, which we all know is not true because I only make jokes when I'm unconformable or to hide my lack of self-esteem, would a hero do that, huh Brettybrett? I highly doubt it.

Hey, I also make very long sentences when I'm unconformable. Interesting.

"Well... That's fair." he says with uncertainty. I know he does not believe me. Goddamit, this guy knows me too well. "But... Why did you do this while we were filming? It was in the middle of a joke and we didn't re-shoot it so we can't cut it from the video. The fans are going to write fanfictions, you know that?"

"So what?"

He hesitates before answering. I've never been bothered by the fanfictions because I believe they're funny, and because they fill the hole in my heart with a lot of 'Brett love' soooooo... I like them. It's also because they contain a lot of NSFW stuff, but I find it more difficult to be ok with. However, I know Brett is more disturbed by them.

Which is fair, because he's not in love with me.

"I don't know bro. Don't you think it's weird that people might think we're a couple? I mean, it's not as if it would ever happen... is it?" he says with an uncertain tone.

Oh.

Oh.

Oh, Brettybrett, what are you doing to me?

I cannot help but take a step, or two, in his direction. He freezes and I can see fear in his eyes. Or is it something else? His lips are slightly parted and the bottom one is shivering. He looks in my eyes and my heart starts racing.

I'm honestly not able to recall what happened in my mind during these few seconds (or maybe they were centuries?) where we remained silent and still, looking awkwardly at each other.

The sound of one of my old music stands collapsing like they all usually do makes us flinch. I rush to put it back but fail miserably because of my stupid shaky hands.

What was that? What, for God's sake, was that?

"Anyway..."

"Yeah... Do you want to order dinner?"

"Yeah, why not? Just pick whatever you want."

______________________________________________

_What. Was. That._

_I mean??? This... thing, this moment was so awkward! I don't know how Brett felt about it, and honestly, I really don't want to know because it must not be good for me, but... His look keeps getting back in my memory, the way he looked deeply, trustfully in my eyes, they way his glasses, falling slightly on his nose, weren't hiding his eyes anymore and the little spark I noticed there and..._

_And..._

_I'm crazy. He's driving me crazy. My imagination is running faster and faster on a tortuous road with pink fluffy clouds and delicate flowers on it and I must not follow it there, I must go back to earth and forget about all this._

_What would Dumbledore do? Well, first, he would have sex with a dark wizard and make fun of his uneducated brother and send a teenager to death without telling him._

_Then, he would probably use his super-brain and his magic powers to figure what was happening in Brett's mind during this weird moment. And then he would send a psychopath with a very low sense of hygiene cast a Patronus to lead me and find a weapon that I could use to destroy the curse laying on me, or to kill myself, which would be a much more efficient solution to my problem._

_Let's be serious. I didn't dream it, did I?_

_This moment occurred, something happened... At least I think so? Everything's so blurry, and I can barely remember what we were talking about before we started starring at each other like two weirdos in love. In love, really? More like one closeted-gay-weirdo starring at his heterosexual-embarrassed friend._

_Or... not?_

_We don't really talk about relationships and sexuality with Brett because... I don't know why actually. I never bring it up for obvious reasons and neither does he. I've met one or two of his girlfriends, but I don't remember their name and I'm not sure Brett could either._

_Could he possibly be...? And could I possibly have never notice...?_

_Nah._

_I'm dreaming._

_I just looked at my best friend's eyes and I'm making up a whole fanfiction about it._

_I could be the hero of a fanfiction. One of those angsty books where the main character falls desperately in love with their straight friend and becomes depressed and leaves the country to build a new life in Paris after a hundred chapters of crying and thinking out loud and eating ice cream with some heterosexual female friend who has surprisingly the same first name as the writer (what a coincidence)._

_But not a fluffy/sweet/loving one. Yup. I'm not going to have a happy end._

_Or?_

_I mean, this moment was very fanfictional- or something. In fanfictions characters look at each other and fall in love, or realise they're in love, or they start being attracted physically to each other, or they understand the other one is in love with them and understood that too and- oh my God, this is getting more and more complicated._

_Is my life a fanfiction?_

_I think I'd like it to be._

________________________________________

**Same day, around midnight**

Brett left three or four hours ago and then I was a bit relieved. Dinner was awkward. We both knew something weird happened and we both didn't really want to speak about it; we were putting all our efforts into avoiding every topic which may remind us of what happened, and it was not that easy. Even the word "fan" made us uncomfortable, and we didn't dare look frankly at each other.

But he hugged me goodbye, like he always does. And holy shit I've missed him since that. I always miss him when he's not around. But today... It's like the other days, but worse. Or better? Worse because of all the thinking I had during the hug and after (and man, my poor brain didn't need that). Better, because... I had the feeling it lasted a bit longer than the last times... Or maybe it was just my imagination.

... Yeah probably.

C'mon Eddy, time to go to bed and stop thinking about Bretty-hottie-brett. Anyway, you're going to meet him again in your dreams, where he's much closer to you than he'll ever be in real life.

These days, I'd rather "dream my life" than "live my dream".

And... Here rings the doorbell. It's midnight, and it's creepy. Who might want to see me in the middle of a Thursday night?

Ok Eddy, try not to freak out, take your phone in your hand, dial 911 just in case and prepare yourself to hit the "call" button; then go to the door, take a breath... And open it.

"Oh."

"I-... I need to talk to you."

"Ta-... I-... But-... O-okay, but maybe you could have just-... call me or something?"

"I-... I think I know why."

Holy crap.

"Come in."

"That-... No, I prefer not. I'm not sure, you know what I mean?"

I'm so scared right now.

"Uh... Not really."

He shrugs and takes a deep breath.

"I-... Uh... If you don't want to be the hero of your own book, I don't care."

"Okay..."

"Because it won't prevent me from being the hero of my own book."

And then he gets closer to me and grabs my neck and- oh my god.

Oh. Ho-oh.

"That-... That kiss was unexpected, for sure."

"Was it... bad?"

"Oh no, no, no. Do it again."

"Okay."

"I'm gay."

"I know. Me too."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

"I know."

"Please kiss me again."

"Okay."

"Come in."

"Okay."

________________________________________

"You know what? I'm pretty sure Dumbledore never did that with his Grindelwald guy."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Life is a fanfiction."

**And fanfiction heroes are definitely not safe for work.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thank you for reading!! This is not only my first Twoset fanfic (which is not a big deal because it's not my first "ship" fanfic, and they all look like each other sooo) but also my first fanfiction in English (which is more a big deal since I'm a French speaker and we all know how we struggle with that learning-another-language-thing... So let me know if there is any grammar or spelling mistake or weird sentences, I'll be happy to take all the critics! And the love comments of course.
> 
> Love you Twosetters.


End file.
